maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Italian Boat (New Version)
'"The Italian Boat" '''is the sixth episode of the series "Maraya and Friends 90's." Description It's Thanksgiving, and the family are having a very special dinner. Italy sets the table for the very special dinner. While Maraya plays with her car, she suddenly sees something pretty that had caught her eyes. She comes up to the table and asks Italy what he is doing now. He says that he's setting the table for the very special dinner as she also asks what that pretty decoration is. Italy says that is a "crystal" boat. Maraya says that it doesn't look like a boat. Then Maraya aks Italy what the word crystal ''meant. He answers her that it means a material that looked like glass. But then Italy tells himself that he needed to pick leaves to put on the Thanksgiving table. He then tells Maraya that he'll be right back. As Italy leaves to go outside to pick the leaves, Maraya continues playing with her car until she becomes obsessed with the crystal boat. She comes up to the table and touches the crystal boat. Then she brings it to where her toy car is and plays with the car and the boat. But suddenly, her stomach growls. Maraya comes to the kitchen and opens up the refrigerator. She sees that Italy had made her a chocolate cake with chocolate icing (it's not even her birthday yet!). She decides to taste the icing for a while, and then she shuts the refrigerator and goes back to her playing. Maraya plays with her car again, until she sits on the boat with her bottom and breaks it. She gets up and gasps that she broke the crystal boat and tries to fix it in time. Maraya tapes the boat back together until it broke again. Then she decides to hide the mess. Italy comes back into the house and hangs up his jacket. He walks past Maraya, who's really hiding the mess she made. He looks at Maraya and sees if she's okay. Maraya gets worried, but she is glad that Italy didn't see the mess she made. But Maraya looks back at Italy, who's happily decorating the table with leaves, until he looks back at Maraya. Being shocked, Italy gasps at her. He walks around Maraya, who's playing happily until Italy stands beside her. He asks two questions. First, he asks Maraya what she's doing. Second, he asks what thing Maraya made a mess of. Maraya answers Italy that she's playing and the mess that she made was the crystal boat! But Italy then gets upset at Maraya for breaking the crystal boat. He tells her that she's punished (which means she has to go to her room and think about what she did). Then Haley comes to Maraya's room and asks her what's the matter with her today. She answers that she's been punished (by Italy) for breaking the crystal boat. She tells Maraya that she has to apologize after she comes out of her room. After she thinks about what she had done, she calls Haley. Maraya tells her that she's ready to apologize to Italy. But when she gets in the living room, she gets scared. Haley says that she can go with Maraya, as she pushes her to apologize to Italy. Italy asks Maraya if she's calm now. She says yes to him. He smiles and says, "Good. Now you can apologize to me." As Maraya starts talking, she apologizes to Italy. Italy tells Maraya that it was an accident, as he gets out another new crystal boat that looked prettier than the other one. Maraya tells him that it's pretty, and decides to put it on the table. When Thanksgiving dinner was ready, Maraya tells one of her grandma's sisters that she broke a crystal boat, and Debbie got shocked. But Italy had fixed the problem for her. She comes up to the table to thank Haley and Italy for helping her. Then she tells herself that she loves Thanksgiving! Characters *Maraya *Haley *Italy *Debbie *Nanny *Tracy *Pat Words and Meanings Mentioned In This Episode *crystal - a material that looks like glass Trivia *These are the first appearances of Debbie's sisters, Nanny, Tracy, and Pat. *This is the second episode Daddy isn't in. *This is the first episode that Italy punishes Maraya for doing something wrong. *This episode is almost similar to "Adults Only!" *This is the second holiday episode of the show. Transcript Coming soon! Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Maraya and Friends 90's (Season 1) Category:Holiday Episodes